Angel HeartDemon Soul and Demon HeartAngle Soul
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: Rated for later chapters. The Sanzo Party meet up with an old friend of theirs and her twin sister. what awaits our handsome heros? read and find out.
1. 1: A Mystiorus Melody Part One

Saiyuki

Angel Heart and Demon Heart

By: Sexykitsune-hine

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Melody Part One.

Notes: This is my first Saiyuki Fanfiction. Please review to let me know how you liked it.

* * *

"**People think we're ignorant savages**

"Sanzo do hear that?" asked Goku.

**And they've been to so many places**

"Hear what?" asked Sanzo.

**We guess it must be so**

"That song, Sanzo."

**But still we can not see**

"I hear it, you stupid monkey" said Gojyo.

**If the savage ones are us**

"I hear it as well Goku" said Hakkai.

**How can there be so much**

"What you guys talking about?" Sanzo asked.

**That they don't know...**

"That song, Sanzo. Just close your eyes and listen." Goku said.

**They don't know"**

Sanzo closed his eyes and listen to what Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were listening to. He heard the song. It was a song he heard before, but this time it had another sound with it and the song was different than three years ago.

"**They think they can own whatever land**

**They land on**

**They think the Earth is just a dead thing they can clam,**

**But we know every rock, tree and creature**

**Has a life**

**Has a spirit**

**Has a name"**

"I hear it you guys. I heard the song before and it sounds familiar to me." said Sanzo with a daze smile on his face.

"Yes very familiar." Said Hakkai with dreamy daze look on his face as he listened to the voices of the song in angelic tones.

"Yeah a voice we…" Gojyo started to say with a lustful smile yet dreamy lustful daze on his face as he too listened to the angelic voices of the song

"…haven't heard in three years." Goku finished what Gojyo started to say with a happy smile and daze look

"And a voice we haven't heard before." Said Sanzo as he had daze but didn't show it look on his face.

"**They think the only people**

**Who are people **

**Are the people**

**Who look, think and have power like them**

**But if they walk the **

**Footsteps of a stranger**

**Than they'll learn things**

**They never knew**

**That they never knew"**

"Let's fallow the voices on foot, you guys." Said Sanzo as Hakkai slowed and stop Hakuryu, so they could walk.

"Yes, I agreed Master Sanzo."

"Yeah, I agreed as well, Master Sanzo."

"Let's go and fallow those sweet angelic voices already"

As Hakuryu transformed from jeep to dragon, so that the Sanzo party could follow the angelic voices. The little dragon flew to Hakkai's left shoulder and cruel around his neck with her eyes close as she listen the voices.

"**Have they ever heard the wolves **

**Cried to the blue corn Moon**

**Or ask the grinning Tiger**

**Why she grins**

**Can they sing with all the voice of the Mountain?**

**Can they paint with all the colors of the wind?**

**Can they paint with all the colors of the wind?"**

As the Sanzo party followed the voices on foot, familiar scents hit Goku's nose and Hakuryuu's nose. The scents that they smelled were that of Liloes (part lilly part rose.) and Viloes (part violets and part rose).

"Hey guys the scents that I'm now picking up are scents of those women's perfumes. One that got Gojyo so horny, He had nose bleed constantly. The other just gout him horny that he actually got laid from that one." Goku told the three ahead of him.

"Then it got ta be them, Master Sanzo" said Hakkai in a happy lustful tone.

* * *

To be Continued...


	2. 2: Mysterious Melody Part Two

**Chapter 2 Mysterious Melody Part Two**

Note: I rewrote chapter one, if anyone noticed. sorry it took me so long to put chapter 2 up. i had some drama at home.**

* * *

**

Last time on Angel Heart/Demon Soul and Demon Heart/Angel Soul:

The Sanzo Party were still on their journey to the west, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter so forgive me. They were driving though a forest when Goku picked up faint angelic sounds. Then Gojyo and Hakkai heard the angelic sounds. Goku asked Sanzo if he heard the song that he and the other two were hearing.

Of 'course he didn't hear it because he was thinking on how the last two days in some way were semi-calm than any of the other days. For there weren't any demon assassins after them and was wondering if they would be waiting in the next town or not. He closed his eyes and listened for the song. The song that he caught as well as the other three was a song that is like what Pocahontas' sing but different.

The song was heard three years ago before the journey; it had a familiar angelic voice and an unfamiliar angelic voice singing it. Sanzo told his three traveling companions that he hears the song and it sounded familiar to him. The others agreed and listed a little longer until they want to continue on foot. As Hakkai was slowing Hakuryuu to a stop so they could walk to fallow the voices.

Hakuryuu transform from jeep from to dragon form, flew and land on Hakkai's left shoulder and cruel around his neck with her eyes close as she listened to the angelic voices. As the Sanzo party followed the voices on foot, familiar scents hit Goku's nose and Hakuryuu's nose. The scents that they smelled were that of Liloes (part lilly part rose.) and Viloes (part violets and part rose). Those scents brought a smile to Goku's face because it was the twins who's perfumes that got Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo(manly) horny and proessive of the twins.

"Hey guys the scents that I'm now picking up are scents of those women's perfumes. One that got Gojyo so horny, He had nose bleed constantly. The other just got him horny that he actually got laid from that one." Goku told the three ahead of him.

"Then it got ta be them, Master Sanzo" said Hakkai in a happy lustful tone.

* * *

"I have a feeling that Goku's right, Sanzo. If they are the twins then we're gonna have trouble." Said Gojyo with concern in his voice. Oh, did Gojyo remember them. The twins that smelled like flowers no matter what they did. The eldest witch was the first one they met was the one that got three of 'em horny but he constantly got nosebleeds from lookin' at her and when he caught the scent of her perfume. Now the youngest, they met three months later at a town that was acturely three month away from the temple where Sanzo, Goku, and her big sister were staying at. She had the same effect as her sister except he rarely a got a nosebleed when it came to her. He slept with her when she had nightmare of her and her sister's past. The party never question the girls past but when they thought about it the party comforted them. Not to mention the girls were amazing at fightin', weapons, and magic.

"I believe you're right Gojyo. Any time we're with the twins trouble either fallows 'em or trouble is with them." Sanzo said with the look of dread on his face.

"Shh… the song is getting louder. And I smell a hotspring up ahead." Goku said as he listen to the song.

"**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**

**Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth**

**Come roll in all the riches all around you**

**And for once, never wonder what they're worth"**

"Let's duck low, so the ladies won't notice us" Gojyo said in a whisper as he duck behind a bush so low, he hoped that the eldest of the two didn't notice a red blur duck behind it. As the sight of two women naked came into view. One had yellow moonlight hair and deep sea blue eyes; she was the eldest of the two. The other had dark blond hair, darker then Sanzo's blond hair, and light sky blue eyes; she was the youngest of the two. _'If Maiyuki see me, she'll kill me for what I did to her sister. But I do plan on taking responsibility for my actions with Paiyuki when the time comes.'_

"I agreed with ya Gojyo, hopefully we won't get caught" Hakkai whispered with a wide grin as he did the same as Gojyo. _'Dame, Maiyuki and Paiyuki are looking good in the past three years. I wonder if they're still single.'_

"Oh, brother. This is such a pain in the ass." Sanzo whispered as he followed suit. _'I know Maiyuki forgave her sister, but I wonder if she's forgiven Gojyo over what happen three years ago.'_

"I'm not seeing a thing, you guys. If you want pounding on the head that would be your decision not mine." Whispered Goku as he followed suit with his eyes closed. _'I know we're gonna get busted by Maiyuki. When she sees that I have my eyes closed she won't nag me as much as the others. Paiyuki on the other hand will nag us after she has stop turning red.'_

"**The rain storm and the river are our brothers**

'_I saw that blood red head of Gojyo's, from the corner of my eye. He thinks I didn't see, but I did. Also he probably thinks I kill 'im for what he did to Paiyuki. I know in my human soul and heart that when the time comes he'll do the right thing.'_

**The heron and the otter are our friends**

'_from the corner of my eye, I just saw a dark brown head, a sun blond head and a light brown head of the group that my husband belongs to. That must mean Gojyo's here. Hakkai must think Maiyuki and I are still single. Well Maiyuki is still single, but I'm not.'_

**And we are all connected to each other**

'_I also saw that dark brown head of Hakkai's, that sun-blond head of Sanzo's, and that light brown head of Goku's, from the corner of my eye. Hakkai thinks that me and Paiyuki are still single. Well hate to bust his balls but Paiyuki already taken on that note. Me, I'm still single and I'm lovin' it.'_

**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends…"**

'_Sanzo-sama must be wondering if Maiyuki has forgiven Gojyo over what happen three years ago. She has forgiven; she just needs to tell him'_

"I do hope they haven't spotted us yet." Whisper Hakkai as he tries to wipe away his nosebleed and not fantasy about Maiyuki and Paiyuki doing things to him in a bed.

"Ah, man. Something tell me we're gonna have hell on hands shortly." Whispered Gojyo as he try very hard on not remembering and fantasying what he did and will do again hopefully to Paiyuki.

"Like I said before and I quote 'this is such a pain in the ass' unquote." Whispered Sanzo as he tries to wipe away the blood from his nose.

"And like I said before and I quote 'if you want a pounding on the head that will be your decision not mine' unquote" whispered Goku with his eyes still closed.

"**Have they ever heard the wolves**

'_Sanzo-san must be wonderin' if I have forgiven the half-breed over what happen three years ago. I have forgiven Gojyo, but I need to tell 'im.'_

**Cry to the blue corn moon**

'_Goku must have his eyes close so he won't get into much trouble by me and big sister. I'll just scold him for just fallowin' the other three. He is such a sweetie.'_

**Or let the eagle **

'_Goku-sama must have his eyes closed so he won't get nagged as much the others. Smart boy, for a monkey demon. He is such a sweetie.'_

**Tell them where she's been?**

'_Are those guys in for a surprise?'_

**Can they sing with all the voices of the mountain?**

'_Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna get nag with the other two and Goku not much nagging' _thought Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo when a cold shiver went down their spine.

**Can they paint with all the colors of the wind?

* * *

**

Looking down through her pond up in heaven. A cretin goddess was checking our hero's progress of their journey to India to stop the resurrection of Gyumao.

"My, my. Those boys sure know how to pick their girls. Wouldn't you agreed, Narato?" said the Merciful Goddess to her subunit.

**Can they paint with all the colors of the wind?"**

"Yes mi'lady. That they do." said Narato

"**How high dose the Sakura grow?**

"I wonder if they will realize the truth behind those girls' power. This will be interesting to watch."

**If they cut it down, then they'll never know"**

"Mi'lady, you can be cruel at times."

"**And they'll never hear **

'_Funny, how these twins are powerful as that of a demi-god and just human mortals at that.' _The Merciful Goddess thought as she looked at Maiyuki and Paiyuki, with a smile on her face.

'_I know her ladyship is proud of the girls. But why are these girls more precious to her than any other mortals in their village.' _Narato thought as he tried to conceal his nosebleed.

**The wolves cry to the blue corn moon

* * *

**

'_I hope Maiyuki cooks her famous Beef-flavored Tsukiyaki and Paiyuki bakes her famous Strawberry-Chocolate Chip Cookies and Cupcakes.' _Goku thought as he imagined the food he was about to part take if the town/village was the sisters' town/village.

**For weather we are angel, demon, half-breed, or human**

'_Goku is probably imagining eating my famous Strawberry-Chocolate Chip Cookies and Cupcakes for desert.'_ Paiyuki thought as she imagined Goku's mouth watering over his thought of her famous desert and try not to giggle at the image.

**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain**

'_Goku is probably imagining eating my famous Beef-flavored Tsukiyaki for dinner'_ Maiyuki thought as she imagined Goku's mouth watering over his thought of her famous dinner and try not to giggle at the image.

**Need to paint with all the colors of the wind**

'_I wonder how long these girls can play "We're just ordinary human girls with magic powers and skilled in multiple fighting styles". Probably not for much longer.' _Thought the Merciful Goddess_._

**They can own the earth**

'_There probably not much time for the girls to play their charade much long. Soon they'll have to transform to their most powerful from to stop what's about to come after the Sanzo Party.' _Thought Narato.

**And still all they'll own is earth**

'_Our charade of playing "We're just ordinary human girls with magical powers and skilled in multiple fighting styles" will probably soon come to an end. It was nice while it lasted with these boys. But as they all good things must come to end. I just hope they can forgive us for hiding it for so long from them.' _ Thought the girls as they felt that a strong force coming theirs and our beloved heros' way.

**Until they can paint with all the colors of the wind…"**

'_Why is it that we feel that this time trouble is fallowing us and bigger trouble will soon fallow them?' _thought our heros as they felt a familiar force, along with the same strong force the twins felted.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. 3: You're friends and yet you're enemies

Chapter 3 You're friends and yet you're enemies. Part 1.

"See Paiyuki, I told you could sing if you wanted to. You sing just like me too." Said Maiyuki as she got out of the hot-spring and wrap her white towel around her to cover her nakedness.

"You're right, sis. I can sing if I want to. I just wish I could sing in front of the village like you do." Said Paiyuki as she got out of the hot-spring and wrap her black towel around her to cover her nakedness. She was trying hard not to blush as to not let a certain party to know that they knew the party was there.

"You will, sis. I know you will. But for now why don't we attend to another matter."Maiyuki said as she casually walked toward a certain bush that a certain group acquired.

"If you say so, sis. Now for the other matter I think we should use frying pans instead of a mallet." Paiyuki said as she too casually walked to said bush.

'Oh shit. They know we're here. Maiyuki has it in for me and probably Hakkai.' Thought Gojyo as he saw the twins walking toward the bush, he and the others hid behind.

'Oh dear. It would seam that Maiyuki and Paiyuki have notice us. It would seam that Gojyo and I will be hit by .' thought Hakkai as he saw the girls walking toward the bush as well.

"I agreed beloved sister." Maiyuki said as she got closer to the bush with the Sanzo party behind it._ 'Oh, you men are so dead when I metalized my house hold weapon I use to keep perverts at bay' _

"Oh beloved scared kitchen tool that housewives have use for centuries that have gone by, I ask that you are bestowed upon my right hand so that I may fry up some vile creatures that need to be purified." Chanted Maiyuki as a mallet looking frying pan metalized in her right hand.

'_Please forgive me fellas. For what you have done, you must be punished. I'm so sorry' _Paiyuki thought as she got closer to the bush.

"Oh beloved scared kitchen tool that housewives have use for centuries that have gone by, I ask that you are bestowed upon my left hand so that I may fry up some vile creatures that need to be purified." Chanted Paiyuki as a giant frying pan metalized in her left hand.

'Uh-oh. We're in trouble with them. They must've seen us and seen us hide behind this bush. Why else would Maiyuki and Paiyuki chant to summon a weapon?' Thought Sanzo as saw the girls get closer to the bush and see their lips move in a summon weapon chant.

'Uh-oh. We are so much in trouble with the twins. I might have my eyes closed but doesn't mean I can't scene the danger coming. Pluses I hear the chant for a kitchen tool to pound us with, but manly for the other three though.' Thought Goku as he heard the girls coming closer to the bush.

"Hey Paiyuki. Be sure to not hit the little one too hard. OK?"

"OK Maiyuki. I'll be sure to not to hit small one too hard."

As the girls got close enough to the bush but still far enough to strike the boys. The girls sensed a demonic aura coming toward them and the boys. The boys sensed the same as the girls and knew who it belong to.

'_Oh, brother. Here she comes again. Doesn't she have anything else better to do then pick a fight with us? Let just hope this is quick.' _Thought the boys when felt that they might have to fight the princess of the demons again.

'_Whoever this is, we must fight her in order to protect our village and it's secret.' _ Thought the twins when they felt the aura a demon.

All of sudden a huge boulder landed two feet from the hot-spring and the twins. The girls look up to see a female with orange hair in a pony tail and emerald green eyes, wearing a yellow tank top, a lavender sweat jacket that was folded down to her elbows, white jean pants with one side that looked like apart of a pair of white jean shorts, and a pair of brown hiking boots. The female had a confused smile on her face as she looked down from the top of the boulder to see the Sanzo Party behind a bush and two women about to pound them on the head with frying pans.

"I finally found you, Sanzo Party! I knew fallowing the scent of flowers and meat buns would lead me to you and the angelic voices I heard. Now hand over the scripture, Sanzo and the women won't get hurt." Shouted the female demon. _'I don't know who the women are. But they must be important to Sanzo and his party. For why else would they show concern for them? But why would the women be holding frying pans in their hands? Unless the Party was pepping on them.'_

'_The boys must know her. She in turn knows them. Those men have explaining to do about what is happening to the demons from other towns, villages and cities.' _The twins thought as they raised their weapons to pound the boys for pepping on them while they bathed.

"One. Two. Three." The twins counted and hit two boys each on the head. Maiyuki got Gojyo and Hakkai while Paiyuki got Sanzo and Goku.

"Ow, Shit!" Shouted the boys.

"What the hell are you doing to the Sanzo Party?" yelled the female demon as she jumped down from the top of the boulder to stand in battle ready stance behind the women.

"Giving them a pounding for being pepping toms." Said Maiyuki.

"Who are you? And how to you know the Sanzo Party?" Paiyuki and the demon princess asked at the same time.

"Give it a rest, will ya Lirin." Said Gojyo as he and the others came from behind the bush while rubbing their heads.

"Yeah! 'Cause there is no way you're getting your hands in Sanzo's scripture." Yelled Goku.

"So you wanna fight for it then."

"It seems we have no choice in the matter." Said Hakkai as he smiled to the twin sisters.

"Guess we have to. This is such a pain." Sanzo said as he reaches for a meat bun from somewhere.

"Don't try to butter me up with the same old routine, Sanzo. For it won't work this time."

"That is enough! Now who the hell is she and how do you know each other?" Maiyuki said in an angry tone.

"Our apologies, Maiyuki. Let me introduce you, your sister and this eager to fight demon princess." Hakkai said as he turns towards the twins.

'_I'm scenceing strong angelic and demonic auras from these women. I wonder what they really are.' _Lirin thought as she stared at Maiyuki and Paiyuki.

"Lirin, these women here are Cha Maiyuki and Cha Paiyuki; they're twin sisters. Ladies this is Lirin; daughter of Gyumao and well we don't know who her mother is, little sister of the demon prince Kougaji. We met her about a month ago in a town a little ways from here."

"How do you do Lirin? It a pleasure to meet you." Said Paiyuki as she smile and did a slight bow.

"Yes. How do you do? It's so wonderful to meet you." Said Maiyuki as she did the same.

"How do you two do? It's a pleasure to meet you both as well." Lirin said as she nod her head in acknowledgment.

"Are we gonna fight or what here?" Goku asked in an agitated tone of voice.

"Alright! Let's do this."

"Here have a meat bun." Sanzo said as he tossed a meat bun towards Lirin.

Lirin caught the bun in her mouth, shoved it in her mouth and chew it as she punched Goku in the face. Then she jumped up as Hakkai shot a chi blast her way. It missed. Then she jumped to the left as Gojyo moon crescent chain went for her. That almost got her, but it missed. Then she jumped to the right when she heard Sanzo's gun fired. That missed her as well. But Goku got her in the back with his Nyo-byou after she landed. Maiyuki and her sister grabbed their clothes and ran a couple of feet away from the battle. They didn't participate because it wasn't their battle and if they fought in their towels, the towels would've fallen, they be naked and the boys would be distracted. So in other words they watched the battle while getting dress.

After about two hours of fighting, Lirin fainted from exhaustion. Goku and Hakkai fainted as well from exhaustion. The only ones standing were Gojyo and Sanzo. At the sound of footsteps, the two men turn to see the twins fully dress. Maiyuki wore a rose pink tank top with red rose outlines, forest brown jean sport shorts, white socks and purple sneakers. Paiyuki wore a rose orange tank top with forest green outlines, aqua green jean sport shorts, dark purple socks and black sneakers. The girls notice the three on the ground and decided to take Lirin and our heros to their village.

"Sanzo, you carry Lirin. Gojyo, you carry Goku. Paiyuki, help me with Hakkai. Sanzo before you even protest what I told you to do, think before you speak." Said Maiyuki with a general tone of voice.

Sanzo did as he was told. He picked up Lirin bridle style. Gojyo knew better than disobey Maiyuki when she told/asked you to do something. He picked up Goku and put him over his right shoulder. Maiyuki and Paiyuki walked to where Hakkai was. They each grabbed one arm and let him lean on them.

"Please fallow us. We're taking you to our village, so you may rest and refresh yourselves." Paiyuki told the two men.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please sign this petition!**

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

No Llores

Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown

sizzlignhotcat

RubyJeweler

Sexykitsune-hime


	5. Chapter 5

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
